One Last Chance At Your Heart
by MatthewIshida
Summary: Few years after Mimi moves to the US, Matt starts to wonder why he didn't tell Mimi that he loved her. How sweet.


One Last Chance at Your Heart  
By: Matthew Ishida  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the any of Digimon: Digital Monsters. I am just a avid fan of the television show. Also, I am a fan of Bryan Adams, so don't sue me there.  
  
It all started out on a rainy day, in the park, as Matt still was depressed that Mimi left him standing in the rain 3 years ago. He was still in so much pain, and he knew that it was never going to be the same without her in his life.  
"Mimi, I will be right here waiting for you," Matt told Mimi as she and her family were boarding the plane."  
"Why was I such a fool," Matt snapped at himself, what did I do to make her to just plain hate me?!"   
Now Mimi and her family moved to New York in the United States. Matt was sure that it was his fault that they moved because that really shocked Mimi and her parents.  
Now Matt arrived home, wet and seemed that tears were flowing from his face. He just went straight to his room, and dropped into his bed.  
  
"I just wanted to love you like I never loved anybody else before," Matt said to himself, thinking that Mimi was right beside him, "I just wanted to show you that I would always be by your side. Now when you call my name and you see me there, don't you know that I will be waiting for you."  
Even Mimi thought to herself that why she didn't say that she also loved Matt too.  
  
"I just can't live my life without Matt, it's too hard," Mimi complained to herself, "I was so lucky to have Matt like me, he hardly shows any emotions, but when he did, when he confessed that he loved me, I cried inside of myself because I would never thought he had any affection for me. It's my fault! I have to call him tomorrow."  
Back in Matt's room, he stayed up, just thinking, "If only I how to feel this way, Mimi would still be with me."  
The next day, after she had her breakfast, Mimi went straight to the phone and then she called Matt in Japan, she didn't care how much the charges were gonna be because her parents are very rich.  
Ring Ring. The phone rang as it was it was going to break Mimi down into tears because she felt so upset how she left Matt 3 years ago.  
  
"Hello," Matt answered it unknowingly that this phone call may change his life.  
  
"Matt," Mimi started, "I'm sorry."   
Then Mimi broke down in a river of tears.  
  
"Mimi," Matt answered very stunned, " is it you? I also wanted to say sorry, but I never had the guts to do so. I took for granted all the time we had in the Digiworld, that it would somehow last forever. I don't know if I'm a fool, because I'm waiting here for you."  
  
" I'm sorry Matt" Mimi answered back, " I don't know how to say this, but I love you. I couldn't believe that you would come to me and say that you loved me. Back then I didn't know what to say. "  
  
"Since you've been gone, everything's gone a bit wrong," Matt told Mimi, "it wasn't was going right when you've been gone, I was failing a lot of my courses. Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine, I'm leaving my life in your hands now Mimi. People said that I was crazy and that I was blind that you would never come back here to me. I couldn't get you out of my mind."  
  
"I felt the same way," Mimi replied.  
Simultaneously, they both expressed, "It seems that we were meant to be."  
  
"Here I was," Matt started, "so alone and there was nothing I could do. Until you came back here Mimi, I missed you, wanted you so much. There's a feeling inside me I want you to know."  
  
"What feeling Matt," Mimi asked.  
  
'You were the one and I couldn't let you go," Matt told Mimi with a lonely heart.  
  
"I know what you mean Matt," Mimi also expressed, "I really missed you when we moved."  
  
"I never wanted to say goodbye," Matt started saying to Mimi, "because that one day that you came back, you and I both knew that we will be waiting for each other to come back into our lives."  
  
"Oh Matt," Mimi started saying with tears running from her eyes, "what did I do?"  
  
"No," Matt interrupted, "it was my fault, I was such a fool. Now there are some things in life that won't be denied, and one of them for me, is you Mimi. How can I say I'm sorry, it's just that when my parents split up, I never wanted anyone to get close to me, I thought if I did that, no one would recognise me at all, but all I ever wanted to do is cry."  
  
"Then cry," Mimi trying to comfort Matt, the one she loved.  
Just right after that, the only thing Mimi could hear on the phone was Matt breaking down in a river of tears.  
  
"Matt, stop crying" Mimi told Matt, "now you're going to make me cry."  
  
"I'm sorry," Matt enlightened Mimi as he wiped the tears from his eyes, " it's just that if I can't have anyone else but, you, Mimi, don't, you know what you'll put me through, I don't, want anybody else but you, because, you're perfect for me."  
  
"Oh Matt," Mimi cried, "that's enough, I'm coming back, I miss you too much!"  
  
"Mimi," Matt shocked at the recent newsflash, "are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"O.k.," I'll pick you up at the airport," Matt asked, with a devilish smile on his face.  
  
"Bye, darling," Mimi told Matt cheerfully.  
Matt just stood there, blushing so much, when T.K came in his room, T.K started giggling at Matt, because he never saw that side of Matt in a long time.  
  
"T.K," Matt said laughing, "come here. Guess who's on the phone?"  
  
"Hello," T.K spoke into the phone, "who is this?"  
  
"Hi T.K," Mimi told T.K, "it's Mimi, you going to come with your big brother to pick me up at the airport?"  
"You're coming back to Japan?"  
  
"Yep," Mimi smiled, "don't forget to tell Kari to come, also, tell Tai and Sora to come. Ask Joe and Izzy if they can come too."  
  
"How'd you know about me and," T.K amazed at what he heard, "Kari?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious," Mimi grinned, "you two are meant for each other!"  
  
"Aww," T.K blushed, "your sweet Mimi, don't, you think so Matt?"  
  
"Yeah, what you think?"  
  
  
"Thank you T.K," Mimi said with a smile on her face. "now tell your brother that I'm going to meet him at Terminal 3. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Mimi," Matt and T.K said together.  
Then they hung up the phone, and in Matt's room, he had a little pillow fight with T.K, "T.K, she's mine, Kari's yours, oh yeah, mom doesn't know yet about you and Kari, so I'll just tell her now."   
  
"Matt," T.K whined, "stop it!"  
  
"Oh, ok then," Matt sighed, "give me a hug."  
  
"Ok big brother," T.K smiled, he was happy Matt was happy now since he knew that he and Mimi would be reunited together again.  
"I'd better call Kari and Tai," T.K told Matt, "remember what Mimi said, bring Kari, Tai and Sora, Joe and Izzy."  
  
"Ok then," Matt grinned nonchalantly, "here, use my phone."  
  
"Thanks Matt!"  
  
"Sure, no prob."  
  
"458-7412," T.K said aloud as he dialled Kari and Tai.  
After a few rings, Kari answered the phone, "Hello, Kamiya residence. How can I help you?"  
  
"Hi Kari, darling," T.K grinned, "how are you today?"  
Right after that, Matt came up to T.K and then gave him a noggie.  
  
"Aww, sweet brotherly love," Patamon told Gabumon.  
  
"Patamon, did you know that Matt likes Mimi?"  
  
"Nope, T.K likes Kari? Wow!"  
Just right after that, Matt and T.K turned around at their Digimon and both at the same time said, "Guys! You're embarrassing us!"   
"Sorry."  
  
"I'm ok," Kari answered back, "why did you call me?"  
  
"Mimi's going to come back to Japan, tell Tai, so he can tell Sora, then I'll call Izzy and Joe."  
  
"She's coming back, for real?"  
  
"Yep, Yep," T.K replied.  
  
"Ok, thanks T.K precious, I'll tell my brother."   
  
"See ya honey," T.K told Kari blushing.  
After that Matt called Izzy and Joe.  
  
"Yo T.K, let's go now, we might be late," Matt informed his little brother.  
When they got to the airport, they saw that in the airport they were having a talent show, and that Mimi's flight had been delayed for an hour.  
  
"Matt," T.K. started, "why don't you enter that talent show, you can sing, right?"  
  
"Ok then, when you see the others tell them I'm at the talent show. Alright?"  
  
"Alrighty then! Go before it's too late!"  
The talent show was going to start in 7 minutes and Matt was rushing to get to the show to enter as a participant.  
  
"Hi, I'm here to enter as a participant at the talent show. My name is Matt Ishida, and I'm going to sing."  
  
"Ok Mr. Ishida, just fill some of these papers then wait there," the man instructed Matt.  
  
"Thanks," Matt replied with a smile.  
  
"Tai, Sora, Kari, you guys made it," T.K exclaimed,"but Mimi's plane is delayed for about an hour or so."  
  
"Where's Matt," Tai asked.  
  
"He's at the talent show," T.K replied.  
  
"What is he going to do," Sora asked.  
  
"Wait!"  
Suddenly, Joe and Izzy came running towards the group.  
  
"Based on what on one of my theories," Izzy started, "I believe that Matt will sing."  
  
"Sing," Tai exclaimed, "where is it?"  
  
"Now Tai," Joe told everyone, "remember what happened, when we were in the Digiworld, when you, me, Agumon and Gomamon tried to wake up Shogungekomon?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Tai chuckled, "let's just go watch."  
When they got to the talent show, Mimi's plane just landed at the airport.  
  
"Excuse me," Mimi started asking the security guard, "have you seen Matt Ishida?"   
  
"Yes, I have, he's at the talent show."  
  
"Thank you."  
Right then Mimi started walking towards the show, but she did not know that Matt was due up next. When she got there it was just right before Matt's performance.   
  
"Sora, Kari, Tai, Izzy, Joe, T.K," Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Mimi," Sora greeted Mimi, "you're just in time! Matt's up next!"  
"Oh, goodie," Mimi cheered.  
  
"Next up," the M.C started to introduce Matt, "Mr. Matt Ishida!"  
Then the crowd applauded for Matt.  
  
"This is for a girl that I really missed when she moved to the United States.  
Oceans apart, day after day, and I slowly go insane, I hear your voice, all the time, but it doesn't stop the pain. If I see you next to never, how can we stay forever? Whatever you go, Whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting here for you.  
I took for granted all the times that I thought that would last somehow. I hear the laughter, I taste the tears, but I can't get near you now. Oh can't you see it baby, you've got me going crazy. Whatever you go, Whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting here for you.  
I wonder how we can survive this romance, but in the end, if I'm here with you, I'll take the chance. . Oh can't you see it baby, you've got me going crazy. Whatever you go, Whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting here for you.  
Waiting for you."  
Then the audience went wild! Mimi went up the stage and gave Matt the biggest kiss of his life.   
  
"Matt," Mimi started, "I love you."  
  
"Me to," Matt said, "I love you too."   
  
THE END 


End file.
